Calling Back History
by Ashellum
Summary: Rentetan nostalgia dan kenangan indah yang tidak tercatat dalam sejarah umum. Lembaran masa lampau yang sudah lama tidak dibuka. Lembaran kusam dalam buku kita yang berjudul "Penjajahan".  Chapter 2: NetherXIndo.
1. Come Back Soon!

Moiriscarlett presents:

**Calling Back History**

Disclaimer: Hidekaz-sensei, APH-nya bagus deh~~ Buat aku ya? Ya? Ya? Ya? *kedip-kedip najis* ASEAN punya pemerintah sama rakyatnya (atau punya siapalah, pokoknya bukan punya saya)

Warning: OOC kah? **Pendek**. Don't like, don't read.

Maaf kalau ada kemiripan plot. Beneran saya enggak ngopy~

~.~

**I - Make Sure To Come Back Soon!**

Pagi hari di kediaman ASEAN, semua negara Asia Tenggara sedang menunggu sarapan mereka kecuali sang "kakak" tertua, Indonesia. Indonesia masih tertidur dengan pulas di kamarnya. Suara dengkurannya terdengar sampai ruang makan membuat nafsu makan adik-adiknya hilang seketika. Sedangkan Malaysia dengan terpaksa menggantikan "kakak"-nya lagi untuk membuat sarapan di dapur.

Selain suara dengkuran Indonesia, semuanya tenang dan damai. Tiba-tiba…

"Gusrak! Ouch!"

"EH COPOT! TUAN TOLONG ADA ALIBABA MERAH DELIMA!"

"Ih, Kak Viet latah!"

Si kecil Laos tertawa melihat "kakak"-nya latah dengan memalukan.

"Apaan tuh barusan?", Vietnam tidak menggubris kata-kata Laos. Ia masih penasaran dengan suara yang berasal dari semak-semak berduri di luar rumah.

"Biar aku cek."

Singapura dengan inisiatif mengambil langkah keluar rumah untuk mengecek sumber suara tadi.

Singapura berjalan keluar dari ruang makan, lalu ke ruang tengah, dan akhirnya sampai tepat di belakang pintu depan. Dengan mantap ia membuka pintu.

"A-Auh. Sakit."

Seorang pria bertubuh agak pendek dengan alis oh-Tuhan-betapa-tebalnya sedang meringis di sebelah semak rumput berduri yang tumbuh di depan rumah ASEAN. Nampaknya, dia habis terjatuh ke semak-semak itu.

Singapura mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali. Ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Ia tidak percaya, selama bertahun-tahun orang itu akhirnya pergi meninggalkannya sekarang kembali lagi tepat di depan rumahnya.

_Astaga. Untuk apa dia ke sini?,_ Batin Singapura. 

"_Ouch. H-Hey! What are you looking at, Turmasik? Help me here_!", Sahut pria itu sambil meringis kepada Singapura.

"_I am not Turmasik. And I am not under your command anymore, England_."

~.~

"Kak Singapur, kok lama amat? Sarapannya udah mau jadi tuh! Jangan bilang kakak mau kabur soalnya bosen makan _scones_ tiap pagi. Hhhhh… Makanya bangunin Kak Nesia biar dia mau masak!", Brunei menyusul Singapura ke luar.

"…. Ngapain dia ke sini?"

Brunei menunjuk pria pendek yang tadi dipanggil England oleh Singapura dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

"Ehem. _Hello, Brunei. Long time no see_."

England mengulurkan tangannya untuk berjabat tangan. Brunei hanya memandanginya dengan sinis dan tidak menjawab uluran tangannya.

"Untuk apa anda kembali ke sini?"

Pertanyaan itu kembali keluar dari mulut Brunei dengan nada lebih tegas dari sebelumnya.

"Saya hanya mau memastikan semua anggota negara persemakmuran baik-baik saja. Karena sudah lama tidak ke sini, saya sekalian mampir. Oh ya, ada salam dari Ratu untuk kalian bertiga[1]. _By the way, where is your sister_?", Tanya England.

"Kami bertiga baik-baik saja, terima kasih. Salam juga untuk Sang Ratu. Malaysia sedang di dapur, tapi sepertinya sekarang sudah selesai.", Singapura menjawab seperlunya sebelum Brunei melontarkan "kata mutiara"-nya terhadap England.

"Oh. Salam untuknya, ya…", Itulah kata terakhir England sebelum meninggalkan kediaman ASEAN. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan betapa dia tidak ingin meninggalkan rumah itu tanpa menemui Malaysia.

"Iggy…"

Seorang gadis memanggilnya dari dalam rumah. Suaranya tidak asing lagi di telinga England. Suara lembut yang menenggelamkannya ke dalam buaian nostalgia yang indah. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Kapan-kapan mampir lagi, ya!"

Tanpa membalikkan badannya, England mengacungkan jempolnya ke atas tanda ia mendengar dan menyukai ide gadis itu.

"_I certainly will, Malaysia_."

**~TBC (kayaknya)~**

A/N: [1]Negara persemakmuran di ASEAN Cuma Singapore, Malaysia, sama Brunei

Pendek. Lagi. SUMPAH YA, GUA HERAN. KOK ORANG-ORANG PADA BISA BIKIN FIC PANJANG? *marah-marah gaje*

Second fic tapi masih ancur juga. Sebel ah.

_Review~_


	2. Ik Hou Van Je

Moiriscarlett presents:

**Calling Back History**

Disclaimer: Males tulis. -plak- APH punya Hidekaz. Sisanya punya rakyat.

Warning: **Pendek (kayaknya)**. Don't like, don't read.

Maaf kalau ada kemiripan plot. Beneran enggak ngopy~

~.~

**II - Ik Hou Van Je**

Pukul 10.45.

"U- UAAAAH! GUA KESIANGAN!"

Seorang putri negeri melati telah kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya.

"Lagi. Kamu kesiangan, lagi."

"….."

"Selamat pagi- ummm siang, Nesia."

"Duk."

.

Indonesia. Negara cantik yang kaya akan budaya.

"Auh! Kok dipukul, sih?"

Negara yang memiliki kekayaan alam yang hampir tidak terbatas.

"NGAPAIN LU DI KAMAR GUA, KEPALA TULIP PEDOPHILE?"

Negara yang baru saja memukul kepalaku dengan tongkat _baseball_.

"Mau ketemu kamu."

Betapa aku berharap itu tadi pukulan tanda cinta. Ya, betapa aku hanya bisa berharap.

"Jijik! Lu masuk darimana, rambut rebung?"

Hahaha. 'Rambut rebung'. Dia menciptakan nama baru lagi untukku. Suatu hari nanti, mungkin namaku menjadi 'Tulip kesayangan Nesia'. Entah 'suatu hari nanti' itu kapan.

"Dari hatimu."

"Plak!"

.

.

Oh bagus. Salahku apa lagi kali ini? Kena tampar cewek cantik. Sakit sih, ya tapi lumayan lah.

"Sakit, Nes…"

Sebenarnya sih, tidak sakit. Aku cuma berharap dia kasihan melihatku. Lalu, dia akan meminta maaf dengan memelukku, mencium keningku, dan lalu-

"GUA TANYA SEKALI LAGI, LU MASUK LEWAT MANA HAH?"

Ugh. Pupus sudah harapan mesraku.

"Sabar… Sabar… Aku masuk lewat pintu depan, kok. Adik-adikmu sudah pergi ke rapat duluan tuh… Singapura menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu tadi waktu bertemu di pintu depan. Tapi aku tidak tega membangunkanmu, jadi kubiarkan saja."

Dan lagi, wajahnya saat tidur begitu manis dan polos. Sama sekali tidak berdosa. Rambutnya yang selalu diikat, tergerai cantik di atas bantal merah-putihnya. Ia hampir selalu tersenyum saat ia tertidur. Begitu manis. Tentu saja aku tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan untuk memfotonya. Kapan lagi aku melihat wajah manis nan menggoda iman itu tanpa terkena jurus pencak silat mautnya?

"APA? BEGO! BLEGUK! DABLEK! KOPLAK! TERUS RAPATNYA GIMANA? NANTI GUA DIMARAHIN BOS LAGI! AAAARGH DASAR REBUNG- Hhhh… Udahlah. Percuma. Emang gua ini negara gak becus."

Sekilas, terpancar kesedihan dan kekecewaan di matanya. Volume suaranya sedikit lebih lemah dan sedih di akhir kalimatnya. Ugh. Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan.

"Ma- Maaf, Nesia… Habisnya tadi wajahmu terlihat lelah sekali. Aku tidak tega membangunkanmu."

"…..Hmm."

Dia tidak menjawab. Berarti dia marah. Ah, sial. Sudah berapa kali, ya, aku membuat dia marah? Lima, enam, delapan. Ah, iya, sepertinya delapan ratus kali. Wow.

"Ayolah, Nesia… Jangan marah. Nanti aku yang tanggung jawab, deh. Aku nanti bilang ke bos-mu kalau aku yang salah. Ya? Maaf, ya…"

Ia tetap tidak menjawab. Ia meninggalkanku di kamarnya. Dia benar-benar marah.

"Hei, Nesia… Mau kemana?"

Aku beranjak dari sisi tempat tidurnya dan mengikutinya.

"Nes, woi… Nes-"

"Eeeett ngapain ikut-ikut? Gua mau mandi, dasar mesum! Keluar!"

Dan satu tendangan maut dilayangkan ke bokongku. Auh. Bodohnya. Mengikuti gadis pujaan hati tapi tidak sadar dia ke arah kamar mandi. Seperti penguntit saja.

Lima belas menit kemudian, ia keluar dari kamar mandi hanya memakai handuk untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Sial. Bocah ini sengaja menguji imanku, ya?

"Ne- Nesia…"

Melihat kulit mulusnya, aku tidak tahan.

"E- Eh, ngapain lu, tulip! Ho- Hoi! GYAAAA!"

"Maaf, ya, Nesia. Kau mengujiku duluan, sih."

"Duk."

"Auh."

Tuhan, mengapa Engkau mentakdirkan hamba untuk mencintai bocah jago silat ini?

"Sakit, Nesia."

"LU TADI MAU NGAPAIN, MESUM?"

Wajahnya memerah. Uuuugh. Manis sekali.

"Habisnya…"

"Blam!"

Ia masuk ke kamarnya dengan canggung dan membanting pintunya dengan keras; cukup keras untuk menghancurkan engsel malang yang dengan beruntung masih utuh.

"He- Hei, tulip sialan. E- Emangnya lu mau ngapain, sih, kesini?"

Dari balik pintu, ia bertanya dengan suaranya yang masih terdengar canggung.

"Kan tadi aku sudah bilang, mau ketemu kamu."

"Gua serius. _Stop_ bicara kayak _playboy_ kampung, deh!"

_Playboy_ kampung. _Ouch_.

"Woi, kenapa diem aja? Jadi, lu ngapain kesini?"

Indonesia. Aku mencintaimu. Sungguh. Tetapi kadang kamu benar-benar membuatku pusing dengan kepolosan yang mengarah ke kebodohanmu itu.

"Heh. Budek, ya?"

.

.

.

"_Ik hou van je_[1]."

"Hah?"

Ya, aku mencintaimu. Hanya itu alasan logis yang membawaku kesini. Untuk menemuimu. Melihat wajahmu. Mengingat kenangan lama yang tidak bisa kulupakan dengan mudah.

"Tadi lu bilang apa, tulip?"

Hampir setiap hari aku ke rumah ini. Entah untuk apa. Yang kulakukan hanya memandangi wajahmu saat tidur, mengganggu aktifitasmu, dan hal-hal yang dilakukan penguntit pada dasarnya.

"Halo, Netherlands… Masih idup?"

Sekarang kau berdiri di depanku. Dengan pakaian lengkap. Sayang sekali- uhukuhuk abaikan. Pikiranku kosong. Setiap hari selalu begini. Aku ke rumahmu, kau mengusirku, aku tidak mau diusir, kau menyerah, kita bertengkar dan bersikap canggung seharian.

"Hallo, Indonesia. Iya, masih."

.

[_Flashback_]

"_Kak Nether, apa sih, bagusnya si Endon? Mukanya enggak cantik-cantik amat. Pribadinya urakan. Anaknya pemalas. Terus, setiap hari kan kakak dianiaya sama dia. Enggak dituntut aja, tuh, si Endon?"_

"_Kakak enggak tau, lay. Takdir mungkin?"_

"_Kakak dibutakan oleh cinta. Idih." _

[_Flashback ended_]

_._

_.  
_

Iya. Cinta itu buta. Kata siapa Nesia tidak cantik? Cuma Malaysia kok yang bilang begitu. Pribadinya sebenarnya baik, kok. Terlalu baik malah. Mudah diperdaya orang. Diperdaya olehku, dulu.

"Hahaha. Lagian bengong gitu. Kayak mayat idup. Ngalahin mbak kunti lo."

"Hahahaha."

Aku tidak masalah jika harus luka-luka karena jurus silatnya. Toh luka-lukaku itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibanding luka-luka yang ia dapat dulu. Luka memar, luka bakar, sobek, berdarah, semua macam luka sudah pernah ia rasakan. Ironisnya, beberapa luka itu didapat dariku. Ugh. Membuka kembali kenangan buruk.

"Mikirin apaan, sih, mas? Serius amat."

"Mikirin kamu."

"Najis."

.

.

.

Awal abad ke-19.

"_Ctash!"_

Dipecut seperti hewan sirkus.

"_Ayo cepat kerja, budak!"_

Diperintah layaknya hamba sahaya.

"_I- Iya, Tuan."_

Menjalani _cultuurstelsel_ dengan tubuh penuh goresan kekalahan. Sistem tanam paksa yang dengan kejam dicetuskan oleh Van den Bosch. Entah apa yang kupikirkan pada masa itu. Yang aku tahu, luka itu masih ada pada jiwa Indonesia.

Luka yang dengan susah payah ia sembunyikan selama enam puluh lima tahun kemerdekaannya.

"Nesia…"

"Hmm?"

Kemerdekaan yang ia perjuangkan bersama rakyatnya.

"Maaf, ya."

…_Kemerdekaan itu ialah hak segala bangsa._

Hak segala bangsa termasuk dia. Ingin sekali aku merebut haknya. Memang kejam, tapi memang itu kenyataannya. Dan kenyataan lainnya adalah aku tidak bisa. Atau tidak tega. Kalaupun aku tega, aku dapat dengan mudah dikalahkannya dan rakyatnya yang sudah jauh berkembang sekarang.

"Haha. Iya. Dosa lu ke gue emang banyak."

Ugh.

"Makanya, gua juga banyak-banyak bikin dosa ke lo. Biar impas. Hehe."

Oh Tuhan, gadis ini terlalu luar biasa untukku. Aku tahu. Tapi, berharap sedikit boleh, kan?

"_Ik hou van je_, Indonesia."

Hari itu. Pukul 11.45 siang.

"…..Iya. Aku juga."

**~TBC (kayaknya)~**

A/N: [1]I Love You (Dutch)

Ini pendek enggak?

Oh, iya… Buat yang request AussieXIndo aku enggak janji ya… Sejarahnya bingung TwT

_Review~_


End file.
